No way,Chameleon
by GallagherGirlForever123
Summary: Cammie and her 3 friends are going to Blackthorne for an was her godfather's e gets to spend the summer with her brother Grant,her mom Rachel,the headmistress of Gallagher,and her dad Matthew,the headmaster of Blackthorne it is going to be an interesting year.
1. Chapter 1

"Cammie!Quick!Come here."Bex yelled to me. "What's wrong,Bex?"I asked her."No,Joe is here!" I quick ran into the house from the backyard. I saw Joe and said"Joe!Why are you here?" Joe just asked me"So your not happy to see your godfather?" "I'm happy just curious?" "Well,you know about the school Blackthorne?" " ?" "Two girls from Gallagher and you four are going to do an exchange." "But we're homeschooled?" "It dosen't 're getting messy and not doing everything how they're supposed 're looking for short cuts." "So you want us to come to help them?" "Yeah." "Yay!I get to see dad!" "Your mom is going to be there too." "Yay!" Bex just smiled. Liz and Macey were looking at me like I was crazy. "You girls must make a amazing enrtrance,though."Joe told us. "Of course,Joe."I told him. I smiled at Bex and she yelled "I get Grant!" "But he's my brother!" "We'll I'm his girlfriend!" "I'm his Camster!" "I'm his Britsh Bombshell!" "Fine you can land on you know what to do?" Liz just said "I'm already doing it." "Awesome." "We leave at 10:00,girls."Joe told us. " ?" "I only needed until 8 I could fit in one hour of shopping and another hour of packing."Macey told me. " ,girls lets get ready." We all smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10:00~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok,girls you ready?"Joe asked. "Of course,Joe."I told him. "Girls,ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

"We're ready." "Ok,girls let's go." We all got set up at our windows as Joe went through the window above the stage. We heard him introducing the two girls from he said they had special guests and we jumped through the windows. When I landed in Zach's lap I said "Hello Zachary." I got off his lap and went on stage followed by my friends. " 's let these girls introduce themselves."Joe told everyone. I said "Oh,thank you Joe." Then Bex went up to the microphone and said "My name is Rebecca Baxter but if you call me that you will wake up surronded by sharks,in the ocean watching your insides float me Bex and my codename is Duchess." At that last part everyone gasped. Then Liz went to the microphone and said "My name is Elizabeth Sutton but call me Liz.I can be as bad as Bex so be codename is Bookworm." Everyone gasped again. Then it was Macey's turn. She said "My name is Macey McHenry.I am the senator's daughter,yeah death threat is like Bex and if you hurt any of my friends you will be codename is Peacock." Once again everyone gasped. It was my turn. I walked up and said "My name is Cameron me death threat is the same as Bex' not is probably worse because if you hurt me you will have the headmaster,the headmisstress, ,my Aunt Abigal Cameron,and my brother codename is The Chameleon." At that everyone gasped and started whispering. Then me and my friends walked over and sat by Grant and his asked "How did we do Grant?" He answered "Just yours was interesting." "Was it Granty?" With that Bex glared at me and I asked "What's wrong,Britsh Bombshell?" After that Bex started to get up,so I got up and started to run. I did 2 backflips and 3 cartwheels to get away from Bex but it didn't work because she did the same. When I looked back I saw that Grant was right behind Bex. I tripped and they caught up to me. Grant put his arm and Bex and my waists. When I looked back I saw that Macey and Liz were about to jump on Grant's back. When they did we all fell on the floor and the boys had caught up to us. Grant asked "I guess we should give the girls a do you say girls?" Bex said "Grant are you going to give me the tour?" Grant just nodded. Liz went with Jonas. Ah,nerd love. Macey went with Nick and I was stuck with Zach. Macey went to our dorm,Bex went to the P&E barn,Liz went to the labs,and Zach and I went to the Cove Ops class. "So how do you know ?"Zach asked. "He's my godfather."I answered. "Ah..." "The headmasters my headmisstress is my mom." "That explains a lot." We went down a small hallway into a empty classroom. "This is the Cove Ops room."


	3. Chapter 3

Once we left the Cove Ops classroom we headed to the dorm. We saw Bex and Liz waiting and we joined them waiting for Macey to come out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~20 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finally went in the room. I picked the last bed and we left to join the others. We were almost there when Bex yelled "What?!" "What's wrong?"I asked her. "Grant said we're only allowed in the P&E barn during class." "I was kidding."Grant told her. "Whatever."she answered. We joined them now. "Girls you shouldn't see anymore of the classrooms."Jonas said. "Girls,tomorrow your going to get Maceyfied."Macey told us. Liz and I both looked at her and said "Do we have to?" " 's not torture 's a makeover." "It takes an hour and a half." "So?" "So it's have to wake up at 6 o' clock." " all should go to bed." "Goodnight boys."all of us girls said. "Goodnight girls."they said. When I went to walk away that was the only time I noticed that Zach had put his arm around my waist. Before I could look back up he had took his arm off of me and was already walking away. When we got to our room Macey turned around to face me and asked "What was that?" "I don't know."I responded. "You do too!It was like you didn't even notice he put his arm around you!" "I didn't." "What!?"they all shouted. We all sat down on our beds. "What's with the screaming?" "Well... first you didn't notice he put his arm around your waist." "Yeah why?" "Seriously you have to ask?" "Yes." "Well a cute boy put his arm around your waist and you didn't acted like it didn't matter." "Oh that's what you mean." "So how do you feel about this?" "I don't know how to feel about this." "Luckly I do." "Whatever goodnight." "Goodnight."everyone said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cam!Wake up or I'll get Bex to pour ice water on you!"Macey screamed. Suddenly I felt freezing. I quickly sat up and saw Bex holding a bucket. "Bex!"I screamed. "What?"she asked innocently. "You poured ice water on me in my sleep!" "Whatever." "Guys go get a shower your first.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After the Makeovers~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all walked down and into the dining hall. Everyone was staring at us. I didn't feel very like a chameleon. The girls and I sat down with the boys. "Hey Grant."I said. "Hey Camster.I see Macey gave you a makeover." Grant replied. "You mean torture?" "It's not torture,Cammie."Macey told me. "Yess it what are your classes since your not in Cove Ops." "Same as you basically but instead of Cove Ops I have Research and Development."Liz said. "Ok." "So your The Chameleon and crew."Nick asked. "They're not my 're my friends." "Ok.I thought the chameleon was a guy." "Well I'm proof that it's not a guy." Soon breakfast was over and Bex,Macey,Grant,Nick,Zach,and I went to Cove Ops.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to know if you,when the time comes,want me to continue into summer or write a new please!**

**Zach:Get on with it!**

**Me:Your annoying!Go away!**

**Zach:No.**

** me.**

**Bex:Liz,get the popcorn and don't blow up the microwave this time,please!**

**Me:Here's the chapter.**

When we entered,I looked at Joe and he nodded.I walked over behind Zach's started class and then Zach raised his said"But Cammie's not here."Then I said"Oh really."He jumped and we all laughed.I heard Bex say"That's Cammie for ya!"Then I sat down in the seat next to Zach.I saw something land on my was a note that said 'Gallagher Girl **(There's that name!Finally!-crash-Zach!)** we get to go to town catch a movie or something?'** (Remember that-BOOM-Lizzie!Not again!There goes my microwave.) **I replied 'Sure'.Then the bell rang. **(Geez that was let Zach go or I'll get Cammie!-thump-Ugh!)**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The girls and I got our food and sat bye the what Zach did!He smirked! **(About time!) **He had such amazing emerald I heard Macey say"Boys do you wanna play truth or daare with us in our room later?"I groaned."Macey,you and Bex just about kill us in that game!"I complained."Whatever."was her brilliant that the boys had agreed it would be fun.I internally that we just stoppped talking and we were done we all went up to our sat in a circle and Macey said"I go first!Grant,truth or dare!" "Dare,baby!"He was a dead man."Macey don't kill my brother,please."I told her."I wouldn't do Grant I dare you to scream I am so lucky to have Cammie as a sister!"Oh this was going to be got up and started out the door of our dorm and he started running and got it all recorded.I just said"Blackmail."and they it was done Grant started"Cammie truth or dare?"I glared him the 'Morgan glare' and said"Dare little Granty."He responded by saying "Hey!I'm older!I dare you to... sit on Zach's lap for the rest of the game."I just got up and sat on Zach's lap while sticking my tongue out at went on like this for a while until I accidently fell asleep on Zach's I hate and love Grant about this dare!I woke up and looked around,Bex was asleep on were all in my position basiclly but they were still asleep.I felt safe and I realized I was on Zach.I heard him mumble"I see your awake."Then he sat up."How long were you up?"I asked."About 10 minutes."he answered."When did they fall asleep?"I just looked at my friends."They awwed at you and then they fell asleep."He answered.I could almost hear him smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is prewrited so I didn't see your reviews yet but I will soon!Promise!**

**Zach:Ya on with it.**

**Me:I can make you ... I could bring Josh in?**

**Zach:Don't you dare mention Jimmy.**

**Me:That's what I thought.**

**Bex:We really need a Liz-proof microwave.**

**Me:I agree,Bex.**

**Here's the chapter**

"I hate you,sometimes Grant."I had all got waken up by was were done on our way to were really hungry since we didn't eat dinner last night."Ya ya."Grant had gotten our food and sat down."So Macey,you looked comfortable last night."Zach was going to die next game."You're gonna die."Macey ,he's had finished eating and were heading for Cove we went in I noticed Zach was holding my hand.I didn't care so went to my seat still holding his hand.I suddenly remembered we were going into town and I was going to the movies with we finished our classes and Macey Maceyfied me,Zach and I headed into were heading towards the movies when I heard a voice say"Cammie?"I put his arm around my waist once we turned around."Hey DeeDee."I said." are you?"DeeDee asked."Good."I replied."Look!It's the little prissy rich brat."I heard Dillon say while walking towards us.I felt Zach tense."Hey Dillon."I said."I thought Gallagher was a all girl's school?"Dillon said."We had an exchange."Zach said."Well we should get going."DeeDee said."Bye."I and I started walking to the movies again."Who was that?"Zach asked."Josh,my ex boyfriend,and DeeDee,his friend."I replied."What movie do you want to see?"He asked."How about Warm Bodies."I said."Sure."He the movie we headed we were inside I showed Zach my favorite secret passageway."No one else knows about this so don't show ?"I asked."Ok."He replied."How did you find this?"He asked."I was just walking,I pushed this stone and here it is."I answered."This is cool."He said."I would always come here when I was sad."I said,sighing."Why?"He asked."So I could be alone."I answered."Would this make you happy?"He said."Wh-"I was cut off by Zach kissing lips were so soft and pulled off so we could catch our breath."Hmm...it was okay."I said."Oh really?"He kissed me again."How about now?"He asked."Ok."I said."So do you wanna be my girlfriend?"He asked."I guess."I said jokeingly."We should get back."He said."Ok."I were outside my room."Goodnight."He said then he kissed me."Goodnight."I said after we pulled back.I wentin my room to see 3 very mad Gallagher Girls."Where have you been?"Bex asked.I explained the whole night and all I heard was 'aww' and 'that's so sweet' the whole I finished Macey said"So that's what took so long."I smiled and said"Let's go to bed."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Cammie!Wake up!"Macey yelled."No."I mumbled."I'll get Zach!"Macey said."I'm up!"was my amazing reply.I jumped out of bed and fell on smiled."I hate you sometimes."I Macey gave me a makeover the boys showed up."Hello Grant."I said."Hey Camster."He replied."I might still hate you."I said."No she doesn't."Bex said.I glared at her."Blah blah blah."Macey said."Let's go."Liz said.


	6. AN

**Do you want me to contunue my Zach fights?I am trying to get a lot of chapters tell me ideas.**

**Zach:People gotta love the Zach fights.-Boom-Liz stop with the experiments.**

**Me:Liz continue!**

**Zach:I hate you.**

**Me:Bex!**

**Zach:Nevermind.**

**Me:I am running out of ideas.**

**Zach:So you need help?**

**Me:Yes.**

**Zach:So your asking for them to review ideas.**

**Me:Yes Captain Obvious.**

**Zach:That hurt.**

**Me:Yeah me to get Cammie to see you hurt?**

**Zach:I'm fine now.**

** !**

**Bex:Liz get Liz-proof microwave.**

**Liz:I haven't made it yet!**

**Bex:Hurry!**

**Me:Please review !**

**Zach:Bye!**

**Bex:See ya!**

**Liz:Oopsy-Daisy!**

**Cammie:Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I don't own Gallagher girls and all rights to Ally Carter!**

**Zach: You sound stupid.**

**By the way, I can't change the spelling and grammar mistakes because it's not me, it's the website. To the story!**

When we got to breakfast, Macey was talking about how we should go to town today.I looked at her and said "Josh, DeeDee, and Dillon are here, though." She looked at me like I was crazy. Bex said "Man, does that boy stalk you or something because wherever in the world you are, he is too. Insanity. Complete and utter insanity." I rolled my eyes and say "I'm pretty sure he's not stalking me, Bex." "Whatever, but you need to be careful. You did just break up three months ago." she replied. "Yeah, Cams. Are you sure your ok?" Macey asked. "I'm fine guys. Gosh, you never stop asking me questions and questions and questions. Sheesh." I said. We finished breakfast in silence then headed to Cove Ops. When we sat down, Zach threw a note on my desk. It said 'Do you wanna do something today?' I replied 'Nah, I think Macey is gonna make us play truth or dare again.' And I sent it over to his desk. After all of our classes, we headed to the girls and I's room. When we got inside Macey asked "Who wants to play truth or dare? Everyone? Ok. Get in a circle." When we all were sitting in a circle, Macey said "I'll start. Jonas, truth or dare?" Jonas looked like he was gonna throw up. "Truth?" he said it more like a question. I looked at Macey and she had an evil glint in her eye. All us girls and Grant know that truths are Macey's strong point. "Do you like Liz?" Macey asked. Liz and Jonas blushed like a tomato. "Yes." Jonas said, looking down. Liz blushed tomato red. "Cammie, truth or dare?" Jonas asked. "Truth." I said. "Who's Josh, DeeDee, and Dillon?" Jonas asked. I sighed. "Josh is my ex-boyfriend, DeeDee is his friend, and Dillon completely and utterly hates me." I answered. Zach put his head on top of mine and the girls and Grant gave me 'sorry' looks. "Grant, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare, baby." he said. "I dare you to run around the halls singing Love Story by: Taylor Swift." I said, smiling. "Fine." He said, getting up. Once we finished our game Liz blurted "Me and Zach are siblings!" "Liz! Seriously!" Zach said. "What?!" we all said. "We're brother and sister. Like Cammie and Grant." Liz said. "Guess what? Tomorrow is karoke night!" Macey said, giggling. When I realized what she was talking about with songs, Bex and I started laughing. "That's such a good idea!" Bex said, between laughs. "What?" the boys asked. "Nothing." I said. Once they left, we all started laughing again. "We are so singing Best Friend's Brother tomorrow!" Bex said.


End file.
